


The Best In Me

by KyoukaiKanata



Series: Coming Home [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dorks in Love, M/M, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: The lockdown restrictions are finally easing but the first visitor to his door isn't the one he would have expected. However, sometimes the most unexpected surprises are the best.Or Marcus sees all the Twitch and piano videos and finally returns home to his racing and musical genius with an inspirational plan.
Relationships: Marcus Ericsson/Charles Leclerc, Mentioned Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat
Series: Coming Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807033
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	The Best In Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts).



> For Quagswagging, following the comment on Tumblr on last Sunday of 'I really miss the time where there was Charles/Marcus fic posted on ao3 every once in a while😔✊' 
> 
> I know you didn't ask for it but that comment got me thinking and I thought why not give it a go. I didn't intend for it to take me all week but that's a different story 😂. 
> 
> You deserve a fic after all the amazing works you keep writing for us all. I hope this is kinda what you wanted hun.
> 
> Somewhere along the way this ended up turning into an AOB and I fully blame Eurovision and Tom Leeb's Mon Alliee 'The Best In Me' which is has been stuck in my head all week and helped fuel this idea. 
> 
> For reference this is based at the end of June 2020 and, despite research, as I am not 100% clear on the exact lockdown restrictions in each country, I have based it on our two week quarantine period when travelling between countries. 
> 
> This isn't a pairing I've written before so I any feedback would be appreciated. I tried to keep this as soft as possible and I hope you all like it 💙💙

Stepping through the double doors, tugging his suitcase behind him, Marcus smiled slightly as the sun hit his face as he exited the train station and began walking through the streets of Monaco. 

The journey from America had been a long one. Long distance flights and rail transfers were never fun, especially with all the quarantine restrictions only recently easing but it had been worth it. Coming to Monaco always did feel a bit like coming home and coming back to his omega would always be worth it.

Granted he didn't officially live here, at least not yet, but it was one of the few places in the world that as busy as it could be he had always felt relaxed in. A place where he could truly be himself. 

A lot of that was due to the very reason he was here. Charles. He had never expected them to end up together at the end of Charles rookie season and his F1 finale, but they had. 

He could never quite explain even to this day just what Charles had seen in him sometimes. Despite being older it was he that had panicked when he realised he had fallen for his team mate and it had taken Frederick Vasseur forcibly locking them in a meeting room together to try and sort out the growing tension between them, for him to admit it. 

Charles reaction hadn't been what he had expected. He had actually laughed at him at first when Marcus admitted how he felt. Aching and sore after the Monza crash but knowing he needed to admit to Charles, to himself, the truth of who he had actually been thinking of in the moment the world had stopped and he had been sent spinning over and over again.

But he had never forgotten, when his face had hardened and he had gone to leave saying "Forget about it," how Charles expression had softened and he had stepped forward, slipped an arm around the back of his neck and kissed him. 

His amazing omega had gone on to show him another world in Monaco during their time together in the months following, and within that world he had found peace and hope when it had seemed lost between F1 and Indycar.

Pausing in a doorway at the sound of a notification on his phone, he smiled at the image that appeared on his social media history. 

Pulling out his phone he sent a message to Charles; 

The messages that followed made him even more grateful he had come here. It was clear Charles needed him. 

That promise he would be keeping sooner than Charles would have expected. 

Unfortunately all peace sometimes had it's strife and it had been a long few months. When he had last seen Charles (February 2020 at the F1 Winter Testing), they had been desperately trying to arrange some time together before the season started, but it had seemed no matter what they had tried nothing had worked out during those few days.

Either Charles had some duties with Ferrari or he with Alfa. And then coronavirus had happened and that had just made the situation worse. 

For the last four months they had spent their lives exactly 4543 miles apart. But the distance between Carmel and Monaco felt more like a million. He missed his omega. He missed Charles. He missed just being able to do the basic things. The things in many ways he had always taken for granted before the crisis. Lying in bed snuggling and talking about anything and everything. Just spending time together. 

But now, now that lockdown restrictions had been released, he had come home. He was coming back to his green eyed racing and musical genius. All the Twitch and piano videos had been great to watch but they would never make up for seeing Charles in person and when Seb had made his announcement and Charles instagram had been filed with sad, sorrowful piano tunes, all he had wanted to do was to be able to pull him into his arms and comfort him. To remind him he would never be alone.

It had taken a lot of planning, and he would have to stay in quarantine for two weeks once he arrived, but it would be worth it. Any price would be worth it, just to be able to see Charles in person again. 

He could feel his alpha side stirring the closer he drew to Charles building. Finally arriving, pulling the security fob from his luggage and swiping over the communal doors, he entered the apartment building and made his way up to Charles apartment. 

Arriving at the door he quietly let himself in and closed the door behind him. He wanted to keep this a surprise a long as possible and was hoping he could sneak into the apartment unnoticed. When Charles didn't immediately arrive at the door and there was no noise inside the apartment he breathed a sigh of relief. 

Part one of surprising Charles was now completed. Now it was on to part two.

He had a plan, something he knew Charles would never expect but after seeing the video Charles had sent him a few weeks back of Dany surprising (an exhausted from flying back from Abu Dhabi) Pierre with a guitar solo in Rouen, and seeing the sweet reunion moment that had followed on film, he had begun to formulate his own plan to return. 

After all if Dany could travel from Russia to Rouen for his omega, he could certainly travel from Carmel to Monaco for Charles. 

Moving through the apartment, checking each room as he went, he pulled his suitcase into the bedroom and placed it the other side of the door. Quietly opening one of the side pockets, he pulled out the small box he had been hiding there, checking the contents he closed the lid and slipped the box into his pocket. 

Standing up he walked back down the hall, grabbing some water from the kitchen as he passed and moved into the lounge. Stopping in the doorway his gaze softened at the sight in front of him. Charles was asleep on the sofa, snuggled under a blanket, a few tufts of fluffy brown hair visible reflecting in the light that streamed through the open window. 

The smell in the room gave away his omega was clearly in the process of resting and nesting before his heat. He guessed they probably had about 4-5 days before it hit. And, thank god, at least this time he could be here for it. 

Sitting down carefully next to Charles, he pulled out his phone, scrolling through his social media and stroking his spare hand through Charles' hair. He deserved his rest, their reunion could wait a little longer. 

********************************  
It was the gentle movement of soft fingers running through his hair that stirred him out of sleep from where he had curled up on the sofa having an afternoon rest, snuggled deeply under a fluffy blanket. 

It wasn't a practice he usually undertook but quarantine had changed a lot of things, and taking an afternoon rest had become one of them, especially like now when it was only a few days before his next heat. He liked it, it settled something in him. 

Charles missed racing, more than he could ever describe, but the change in pace had been good in many ways. It had allowed him to review things, to spend time doing what he loved outside of the racing world, but it had also been the source of heartache. 

He missed his alpha. He missed Marcus more than he could have ever imagined. It had always been difficult with the distance and the fact they usually raced on two different sides of the world, but it was even harder now.

Shifting he moved his head onto the lap next to him and snuffled into the owner's leg, seeking comfort. Fully expecting it to be his worrier of an older omega brother checking in on him before his next heat began. As he did every month he was without Marcus. 

His right hand moved to clutch onto the fabric as he grumbled, "What are you doing here Lorenzo? I told you I'm fine, I can look after myself." 

He froze, his eyes slowly widening at the deep chuckle and accent, that was most definitely NOT Lorenzo, that answered. 

"Afraid I'm not Lorenzo baby, sorry to disappoint." 

Charles sniffed, finally registering the scent and shot up with a gasp, his eyes landing on the tanned figure next to him. Taking in the blonde hair, deep blue eyes and soft smirk like smile that could only ever belong to one person, "Marcus?" he whispered, shaking his head quickly and rubbing his eyes he looked up again confusion evident, "Am I dreaming?" 

"Definitely not dreaming beautiful." Marcus smiled, tracing his fingers over his cheek, loving warmth shining in his eyes. "I'm home."

Charles blinked once, twice, tears pricking in the corner of his eyes before he threw himself at him. Hugging him tightly and snuggling into his chest, burrowing his face into Marcus's chest as his arms wrapped around him. 

"I can't believe you're here," Charles murmured, voice breaking as he tried to not cry in happiness. 

"I told you I'd be there before you know it," Marcus said, brushing some hair of his forehead and nuzzling the side of Charles neck, scenting his omega gently. 

"OH MY GOD!" Charles cried out pulling back glaring at him, "You're messages earlier, you must have been near here when you sent them."

"Maybe," Marcus grinned and laughed as Charles glare deepened and he hit him playfully on the arm in retaliation, grumpily muttering, "You're a dick do you know that?"

Still chuckling, Marcus pulled Charles onto his lap, "Do you think you can forgive me?"

"Maybe," Charles huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and deliberately turning his head away as Marcus leant in for a kiss. He wasn't really angry, he could never be really angry with Marcus, but he couldn't believe that he had pulled this off behind his back. So much for being observant. 

"Well I think I know how to make it up to you." Marcus grinned, nuzzling the side of Charles neck and placing a kiss on his cheek. 

Charles turned his head to meet Marcus's, brushing their lips together, a quiet moan escaping as Marcus deepened the kiss slightly. 

Pulling away a fond sigh escaped and Charles shifted on Marcus's lap, snuggling in, "I forgive you, I just can't believe you're here."

"I'm here. I promise. I mean eventhough I tested negative in America, I have to self-isolate for 14 days anyway now so I'm afraid you're stuck with me for a bit."

"I'm sure I can cope," Charles grinned, "God Marcus I just can't believe you're here. It must have taken you weeks to plan! And how did you even know I would be here, and not staying with Mum, Lorenzo & Arthur?"

"A certain friend of your's." Marcus chuckled at the memory. The angry ranting call at 3am, when the caller had forgotten the time difference, had been brutal but he had been right. 

"Who?" a bewildered frown forming on Charles face as he attempted to work it out. 

"A certain French omega with a Russian alpha who called me and told me you needed me and if his alpha could make the journey across multiple countries to get to him, now lockdown restrictions were easing, so could I with you." 

"PIERRE! Oh my god I'm going to kill him!" Charles exclaimed, abruptly standing up and walking towards his phone. Fully intending to give his overprotective best friend a piece of his mind.

Laughing, Marcus caught him around the waist before he could get there, turning him and hugging him, one of his hands running up and down his back soothingly. 

"Don't kill him just yet. He's right. It was long overdue Charles, besides," he shrugged "There's something I realised in America, something I couldn't find there even if I tried."

"What was that?" Charles looked confused, his face contorting into the famous Leclerc frown.

Marcus grinned releasing him a little and sliding his arm gently around Charles waist, "You," he shrugged, eyes soft, "which is why there's one more question I need to ask you?" 

"What question?" 

"Close your eyes baby"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it, Charles, it's a surprise"

Grumbling Charles shut his eyes, "You don't make any sense, what has a question got to do with a surprise?"

He felt Marcus pull back slightly and heard movement that sounded like something hitting the floor. 

"Open your eyes baby," Marcus quietly murmured.

Charles blinked and immediately looked around confused when he didn't see Marcus in front of him at first. Glancing down, his eyes widened and his breath stopped as he took in the sight before him, not even noticed the quiet "Marcus," that unconsciously escaped. 

The look on Marcus's face, love and pride, was almost incomprehensible but it was the small opened box in his hand and it's contents that took his breath away. The gold band glistening in the sunlight.

"Charles, Min bättre sida, this whole lockdown got me thinking. You are the best in me. I love you and I have no idea what I would do without you. There was one question that I was thinking of when I was coming back to you and it's this one. Charles Marc Hervé Percival Leclerc, will you marry me?" 

The uncharacteristically high pitched "Yes!" that left him should have been embarrassing, but it was Marcus, the one who knew him better than he knew himself sometimes and meeting those stunning blue orbs and that grin, he knew he was lucky.

Leaning in kiss to him as he stood up and slipped the ring onto his finger Charles smiled, Marcus may believe he was the best of him, but Marcus did what no one else had even come close to, he made Charles complete. 

WIth his alpha's strength behind him, and their bond fuelling each other, he couldn't wait to see just what they would come to achieve in 2020. F1 and Indycar wouldn't know what had hit them. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙 
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)
> 
> Swedish translation as per google. Min bättre sida = My Better Half


End file.
